1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to patient interface devices for delivering a flow of breathing gas to a patient during, for example, respiratory therapy, and, in particular, to nasal prongs adapted for use with patient interface devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obstructive sleep apnea (OSA) is a condition that affects millions of people from around the world. OSA is characterized by disturbances or cessation in breathing during sleep. OSA episodes result from partial or complete blockage of airflow during sleep that lasts at least 10 seconds and often as long as 1 to 2 minutes. In a given night, people with moderate to severe apnea may experience complete or partial breathing disruptions as high as 200-500 per night. Because their sleep is constantly disrupted, they are deprived of the restorative sleep necessary for efficient functioning of body and mind. This sleep disorder has also been linked with hypertension, depression, stroke, cardiac arrhythmias, myocardial infarction and other cardiovascular disorders. OSA also causes excessive tiredness.
One method for treating OSA is positive airway pressure (PAP) therapy. Known PAP therapies include continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP), wherein a constant positive airway pressure is provided to the airway of the patient in order to splint the patient's airway open, and variable airway pressure, wherein the pressure provided to the airway of the patient is varied with the patient's respiratory cycle. Such therapies are typically provided to the patient at night while the patient is sleeping.
Non-invasive ventilation and pressure support therapies as just described involve the placement of a patient interface device, which is typically a nasal or nasal/oral mask, on the face of a patient to interface the ventilator or pressure support system with the airway of the patient so that a flow of breathing gas can be delivered from the pressure/flow generating device to the airway of the patient.
Because patient interface devices are typically worn for an extended period of time, a variety of concerns must be taken into consideration. For example, in providing CPAP to treat OSA, the patient normally wears the patient interface device all night long while he or she sleeps. One concern in such a situation is that the patient interface device is as comfortable as possible, otherwise the patient may avoid wearing the interface device, defeating the purpose of the prescribed pressure support therapy. Another concern is that an improperly fitted patient interface device can include gaps between the patient interface device and the patient that cause unwanted leakage. Thus, it is desirable to select a patient interface device that properly fits a patient.
One type of patient interface device is a nasal pillows mask. Typically, nasal pillows masks use a silicone sealing cushion having silicone nasal prongs that are received within the patient's nares to seal in and around the opening of the nares. However, silicone nasal prongs may not provide optimal comfort for the patient.